Nothing Has Ever Felt Like This
by AshleyBabe86
Summary: Natalie Coleman is a 22 year old Med School student trying to find her way when she happens to meet 39 year old Shane McMahon, a man who has it all except the woman of his dreams. Fate brings this two together but does everyone agree with the union?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Has Ever Felt Like This

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Here is a story written by me and I own all the characters except those associated with the WWE…also there might be some language and sexual content so keep that in mind…also the sentences that are in italic are thoughts in the characters minds. The main character Natalie is the only one who with be speaking in the first person…I just wanted to explain that encase you get confused. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**April 16, 2010:**

**Author's Note: So I decided the ONLY way I was going to be able to continue this story was to overhaul the majority of it. Fix grammar and spelling errors and the overall structure of the story to make it look similar to **_**Somebody's Gotta Be On Top. **_**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One

//I feel like my eyes are burning. //

It was 8pm and here I was still at the hospital trying to get as much of this case work and data stored on the computer. I stretched out my arms while sitting at my desk trying like hell to get my eyes to focus in of the glowing screen in front of me.

"Finally," I muttered under my breath as I finishing up the last sentence of the files before saving the work and shutting down the machine. I stand up and gather up the folders before placing them back in their respective slots in the filing cabinet. I shut the drawers and walk back to my desk.

"Goodnight Miss Coleman," one of the doctors said as he passing by area.

"Goodnight," I replied while I smiled and waved goodbye to the older man.

I started packing up my belonging into my backpack and purse while my back was facing the front of my desk.

"BANG," I jumped clear out of my skin as my heart started beating a mile a minute. I turned around to see one of my co-workers and fellow medical school students standing in front of my desk.

"Geez, you scared the crap out of me Sam," I said still clutching my chest.

"I'm sorry Natalie, I just couldn't help myself," Sam smiled at me brightly.

Sam has become one of my closest friends here at New York-Presbyterian Hospital and also at Columbia University were we both attending as medical school students. Sam is older than me and sometimes acts like my big brother since I am still so new to this city and haven't learned my way around yet.

I recently graduated from Howard University, by far one of the most prestigious historical black colleges in the country, with a Bachelor's Degree in Biology and Psychology. I am a first year med student at Columbia University studying for my Doctorate Degree in Psychology. All my live I have always had a fascination with the human mind and what made people do the things they do, as well as I have always been seen as the fixer or shoulder to lean on by all my girlfriends.

Both Sam and I work as interns and volunteer at the hospital as part of our full scholarships to Columbia, I honestly don't think I would have been able to further my education if it wasn't for that.

"Well it isn't right, you know I do get scared easily at this hospital late at night," I say as finished up gathering my things.

"A medical school student that is afraid of hospitals," Sam puts his head down and begins to shake it in a disappointed fashion, "I wonder what Professor Cambridge would say."

I smirked as picked up my purse and backpack before I walked over to Sam from behind the desk, "He wouldn't say anything because I am not afraid of this place in the daytime. It is just at night when everything is really quiet."

"Still," Sam smirks at me; I just rolled my eyes in responds.

We walk down the hallway to the elevator. Sam reaches out and pressing the button and we wait in silence until we heard the little ding as the door slid open. We step inside and Sam hits the button from the lobby and we rode the car all the way down. The second the doors opened up Sam and I walked down the lobby and out the double doors to the freezing cold fall night air. Sam flags down a taxi and as it pulls up in front of us we slid into the car. Sam tells the car driver where to take us before he turns to me,

"Come to the movies with us. Please,"

"No, I already told you I have to study," I say to him. Sam has been trying all day to get me to go to the movies with him and my roommate Janay.

Janay and I have been best friends since freshman year in Undergrad. We were electronically paired up as roommates and have been staying that way ever since. So I wasn't too surprised when her responds to me going to New York City was,

_"You must be out you mind heifer if you think I am not going to the Big Apple with you!"_

I laughed as I recalled the memory,

//That girl is crazy but I love her. //

"But all you do is study. Remember the old saying, 'all work and no play make Johnny a dull boy'," Sam says to me while wagging his finger like a nagging mother. I couldn't help but laugh.

"True, but Sam I really don't feel up to it,"

"Stop complaining, all you do is go to class, work the front desk in the psychiatric ward at the hospital with all the crazies, volunteer in the children's unit and then go home to study. It is a boring live, how are you going to embrace your new live in the city if you don't go anywhere?"

He had a valid point, I will give him that. But I am not willing to give in yet.

"But what about my stuff?" I say pointing to my book bag.

"We can swing by your apartment first and then go to the movies. We have to pick up Janay anyways so this works. So no more excuses."

I sighed as I turn my head to look out the window realizing that there was no way I was getting out of this one…

* * *

Shane McMahon had everything a man could ask for; an amazing job as Executive Vice President of Global Media for World Wrestling Entertainment, the company his father built, a spectacular multi-million dollar penthouse apartment.

He's good looking, has a great little 4 year old boy named Declan James McMahon, and plenty of money in the bank.

Even though Shane has all those things there is still something missing; a woman.

Shane married his high school sweetheart Marissa Mazzola many years ago, she was the first girlfriend he ever had and lived across the street from her his enter life.

Shane thought he was living a fairytale until later on down the line the couple decided to have a child. Shane was overjoyed when he heard Marissa was going to have a child, a son no less. But soon after the couple experienced this great joy their marriage started to crack. Shane wanted to be the ultimate provider for his family so he pulled double duty at his job so Marissa and Declan could live comfortable for the rest of their lives.

However, all the late nights at the office and constant travelling with the WWE for his on-screen character started taking a toll on Marissa. They fought all the time with neither fully understanding the other ones point of view. Shane wanted to be a great provider, but all Marissa wanted was her husband at home.

And then the rumors started swirling that Shane was having an affair with one of the wrestler's wives. He evidently denied it but Marissa didn't believe him. One day while Marissa went to visit her parents, Shane was reading the newspaper at home when he heard a knock at the door. When he answered it, there stood an attorney who served him with divorce papers, Shane never saw it coming.

He tried over and over again to win Marissa back but it was too late, she was done and the couple divorced. Marissa now lives back in Connecticut in the town Greenwich where Shane and she grew up. She is raising their son and every other weekend Shane comes down to spend time with him.

It took a long time before Shane was ready to go back out there and date again. He never really knew how since he had been with Marissa so long. But with the help of his younger sister Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and his mother Linda McMahon, Shane was able to get back out there.

It has been 4 years since his divorce and Shane has yet to find the woman of his dreams. He has had some relationships but none of them significant and definitely none of them with women that he loved. That is why he is a little apprehensive about the blind date his sister set him up on earlier.

Shane walked over to his full-length mirror and took a good look at his self. He was wearing a navy blue pin-stripped double breasted suit with black leather shoes and a gray tie against a pure crisp white button down shirt; his hair little gray at the sides and a much darker gray everywhere else on his head was shine and styled perfectly.

//You are definitely no longer the boy wonder. //

He chuckled; Shane then went over to his dresser and slipped on the whit gold and diamond cufflinks that belonged to his grandfather, another ingenious man in the wrestling business. Shane has always been proud of being a part of the McMahon family, by far the most powerful wrestler family in the world, even during the dysfunctional moments.

As Shane was about to pick up his wallet and his keys his cell phone begins to chime,

"Hello,"

"Hey Shane, just wanted to know if you are still going on this date?"

"Yes, Stephanie I am still going. I can't stand her up. Especially since you told her yes to this date before you even asking me if I was interested."

Stephanie sighed, "I know. I know. And I have since apologized for it. But somebody had to do something big brother. You haven't been on a date in 3 months!"

"I am very aware of that Steph," Shane said as he sat at the edge of his bed, "But that doesn't mean that I am some helpless loser who can't find a date."

"No, but you are getting up there in years Shane. You are about to turn 39 years old and I would love to see you happy and married. You deserve it."

Shane softened a little after hearing that. He knows his families' intentions are coming for a good place but that doesn't make it feel any less like charity to him.

"So where are you taking Christina?" Stephanie said.

"I'm going to take her to dinner and then to a movie,"

"Nice, well have a good time and be open to this ok?"

"Ok, bye Steph. Love you."

"Love you too Shane. Bye."

Shane hung up the phone and just sat there in deep thought for a while. He couldn't help but think about all the circumstances that lead him up to this point. He thought Stephanie was out of her mind when she told him that she set up a date for him with one of her old sorority sisters. But with a lot of nagging on her part Shane begrudgingly agreed.

//Who knows this could turn out to be really good and if nothing else it would be nice to have some female company in my life that wasn't related? //

And with that Shane grabbed his wallet and his keys with his cell phone and walked out of his apartment to go down to the parking garage, get into his Ferrari and drive over to pick up his date…

* * *

I am freezing my ass off standing outside waiting in line for the movies with Janay. Regret was already beginning to wash over me as I think about how I could be home right now all warm in my bed with a psych book in my hand instead of shaking in the cold night air waiting with a bunch of other people for the door to the theater to open.

"I'm cold," I whined.

"How? You look more prepared for this than I do," Janay says to me.

I was wearing a red form-fitting turtle neck sweater dress with skinny black jeans, black leather ankle boots, and a winter white wool coat with matching gloves.

"Whatever, it doesn't change the fact that I am still cold," I said while I swayed back and forth trying to get the blood pumping again.

Sam came running back to us from the front of the line,

"What did they say?' I asked.

"We have another 10-15 minutes before we could go inside."

"Damn," Janay says then looks at me, "This is your fault Natalie, you wanted to go here."

I rolled my eyes at her. It was my idea though to go to the Village and catch the all-night horror movie marathon. I have always loved scary movies, and have quite the collection of films at my apartment.

"Hey you guys were the ones who wanted to go to the movies this late at night," I say with a shrug.

We continue to stand and chat with each other until I take a quick look behind me and saw him. I didn't really think it was him when I first looked so I might have done stared pretty damn hard before my mind registered that it was truly him I was looking at. I was in such awestruck that I didn't even know that Janay had followed my eyes and saw what I was looking at.

"Who is he?" She asked.

I turned to her with a huge smile on my face and said, "That is Shane McMahon. Of the WWE!"

"Oh God! A wrestler!"

Janay knows I have been a big fan of wrestling ever since I was a little girl. My grandmother was a huge fan, those were her soap operas and naturally I and my younger brother took a liking to it.

"No Janay he is not a wrestler. Well not traditionally anyways although he has put on some phenomenal matches in his time. He is actually the son of Vince McMahon, the chairman of the WWE and its creator."

"Want me to introduce you to him?" Sam said so matter of factually that it broke me out of my trace of staring at Shane McMahon.

"What? How can you do that?" I say both excited and afraid of his answer.

"I told you that at one time I use to intern with the WWE with their medical staff and I have had encounters with Shane quite a few times."

"Oh," still a little scared to take him up on his offer.

"So do you want to?" Sam says again.

"No I don't want to bother him," I say shyly as I keep looking back up at him.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," I said and right after that the line starts moving and we finally got into the theater…

* * *

//Man this date is boring. //

Shane thinks as he excuses himself from his date to go to the bathroom. Shane picked Christina up and at first he got a little excited. She is a beautiful blonde hair blue-eyed woman with a degree in Communications just like him. But as soon as they sat down for dinner Shane realized this wasn't the woman for him. There was no spark whatsoever. He felt like he was talking to a co-worker rather than a woman he would like to share his heart, his mind and his bed with.

In fact the date went so bad that Shane decided to change the last portion of the date. He was going to take his date to a different movie theater but when he realized the date was a dud he decided to do something for him. Shane has always loved horror films as a child and as an adult nothing has changed. So when he found out that in the Village there was going to be a horror movie marathon he jumped at the chance to go even though his date protested to it.

"I really am not a huge fan of horror movies Shane," Christina whined to him on the way to the theater.

"There is nothing to worry about, I'm here. If you get scared you could cuddled up to me," Shane said while flashing his million dollar smile.

He half heartedly meant what he said though. He wasn't really into the woman but Shane is willingly to take physically contact with a woman were he could get it.

Shane got through with the bathroom and was about to walk back into the viewing room when he pulled on the handle of the door and it won't open.

//What the fuck? //

He pulled again and the door still wouldn't budge.

"It's locked from the outside," a velvety soft voice said from behind him.

Shane quickly turned around to see a remarkably beautiful young lady sitting on a bench across from him with a bucket of popcorn on her lap and a box of Mike & Ike's in her hand.

Shane was stricken by the young lady's beauty so much that he couldn't even speak. His jaw fell open as his palms started to sweat and his boxer shorts felt like they got tighter.

"Huh?" was all Shane was able to say.

The young lady smiled sweetly at Shane while lowering her head a bit with a blush and said, "The door it's locked from the outside. I have already tried."

Clearly his throat in an attempt to regain his composure, Shane said, "Well then how do we get in?"

The young lady smiled and blushed again which made Shane heart beat faster while his skin tingled all over.

"I don't know," she looked away and pointed down the hall, "I tried looking for a clerk but this place is pretty deserted."

"Oh," Shane said.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Shane stared at her and she would look in his direction blush and then look away.

"Can I sit next to you?" Shane asked, and before she could even answer he sat right on the bench next to her. He sat so close that his massively muscular thigh was pressed up against her shapely one.

She blushed so bad that Shane felt it almost matched her red sweater.

He remained silent for a minute not know what to say or do. He has never been so stricken by a woman's beauty like this before. He was almost afraid of saying the wrong thing and then losing whatever chance he has in getting to know her.

They both turn their heads and lock eyes for a second. Shane felt a lightning bolt shoot down his spine as his face was getting all flushed. She smiled and he smiled brightly at her. She coyly tilted her head down again and looked back at Shane through some of the longest lashes he has ever seen.

"I'm Shane McMahon by the way," he said while extending his hand to shake hers.

She took his hand smiled and very shyly said, "I know who you are. My name is Natalie Coleman."

Shane's whole body was on fire. He has never been so attracted to a woman before. They shake hands for what seemed like forever. Shane was just in awe of her flawless beauty. Her skin was the color of coffee with cream and looked just as smooth as the real thing. Her eyes were big and brown with flicks of amber red in them. Her lips were full and plump and he could just tell by looking at them that they were silky soft. Her hair was long and black with a curl to them. Her smile was so big and bright that it felt like it brightened the whole room, because it was definitely brightening up Shane's life.

//She is so beautiful. //

Shane had total forgot that he was still holding her hand until he saw her look down at it.

"Oh I'm sorry," Shane said as he finally let go even though he didn't really want to.

//Her skin is so soft. //

"It's ok," She answered shyly with a little laugh.

Shane smiled again,

"So Natalie, what do you do?"

"I work at the front desk of the psych ward in New York-Presbyterian Hospital but I am also full-time medical school student at Columbia University,"

"Wow that sounds amazing! What are you study?"

"Psychology…I want to be a Psychiatrist."

Shane was impressed.

"Wow that's great…so what brought you to the movies tonight?"

"My friends really wanted to go out tonight. So I agreed if I could choose the movie. I love horror movies so when I found out about the marathon I had to jump on it," She said with a slight giggle that made Shane smile.

"That's great, I love horror movies too," he said with a boyish-like grin spread across his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Shane said as he eyed her up and down. The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Shane has never had a woman affect him so much. He continued to sit there gazing at her as he enjoyed the electric feeling passing between the both of them.

As the two continued to stare at one another their moment was interrupted when they hear the door of the theater open and a man walks out. Both of them look back at each other; Shane knew by the look in her eyes that she was just as hesitant to grab the door as he was.

But much to his disappointment she got up anyways and grabbed the door just in the nick of time. As she swung the door open wider she looked back at Shane and said,

"I really have to get back to my friends,"

"Yea I understand," was all Shane could say even though he didn't mean a word of it.

He stood up and walked towards her and held the door open as he motioned for her to enter first. She nodded and smiled as she walked past him. Shane couldn't help himself as he leaned in and smelled her hair as she passed.

//She smells so incredible. //

Shane followed close behind as the door closed behind him. He was watching her so closely that he almost passed his seat up until his date called his name to get his attention. He smiled politely at Christina and just as he was walking through the aisle to his seat, Shane watched Natalie sit down a few rooms ahead of him…

* * *

How could I continue watch the invasion of pod people with HIM sitting right behind me. My body was still tingling all over from the touch of his hand caressing mine, the softness of his big brown eyes, his boyishly cute smile, and the sound of his voice. Without a doubt Shane McMahon is one handsome and sexy man.

I started to squirm in my chair a little as I felt my face getting flushed again. I couldn't believe that I had just met him and we had an actually conversation. If this theater was light up, everyone in the room would see the giddiness written all over my face.

//I think he is interested in me. //

As that thought quickly came up I quickly dismissed it. Shane McMahon had to have been 16 years my senior there is no way he would be interested in a kid like me.

//And if he was interested you know it would only be about sex to him. //

I sighed as the realization came to mind. I was not interested in being anyone's trophy or anyone's toy to play with while they were bored. I wanted love, commitment, and intimacy both emotional and physical so if a man couldn't give me that then he needed to go sniffing around another female, I don't care who he is.

Just then I felt this intense sensation against the back of my neck. A warm enticing feeling overcomes my body and starts a furnace in my panties. I turn around to see what the cause of it was when I locked eyes with Shane. We gazed at each other when I realized he has been staring at me this whole time.

I smiled shyly as I felt myself start to blush again right before I turn back around and face the screen.

//Well maybe he could be the exception. //


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review thecatchisdeadliest** **and dreamin'BIG** **…I picture Natalie to be a cross between Beyonce and Laura London. I am glad you enjoy it! Keep the reviews coming!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two

It was 5am by the time the horror movie marathon was over. As the house lights came back on I stood up and stretched my arms and back out. I turned around to gather up my coat and purse when I looked up and saw Shane ushering an attractive older woman through the aisle and out the door. I sighed,

//I knew it was too good to be true. //

"Ready," I asked Sam and Janay.

"Yeah let's get going so I could go to bed," Janay said while yawning.

Sam nodded in agreement as we walked out of our aisle and headed towards the door.

Once we were outside I saw the gray sky signally that dawn was approaching. I looked around in the hopes of seeing Shane when I spotted him again talking to that same female I saw him with inside. I sighed again while throwing on my coat and preparing to walk with Janay and Sam down the street when I hear someone calling my name.

"What the hell," I heard Janay say as we both turned around and saw Shane rushing over to me.

Once Shane was standing before me he tilted his head a little in embarrassment and ran his hand through his hair. He looked so adorable.

"Um, Natalie can I talk to you for a minute," he said.

"Yeah sure," I said while turning towards Janay and Sam as they stood there confused grin on their faces.

"Um, yeah we will give you two a minute," she said while walking over to Sam and yanking him away.

//Looks like I will have some explaining to do later. //

I turned my attention back to Shane as I stared into his beautiful brown eyes. Before I had a chance to stop myself I took a step forward to him. It was as if I was being drawn to him, I had such a desire to kiss his pink lips and caress his face. I shyly turned my head away feeling ashamed of all my dirty thoughts.

"So Natalie, I mean I just wanted to know you know um…" Shane said hesitantly as he looked at me and rubbed the side of his face with his index finger. His other hand was in his pocket, "I enjoyed talking with you."

"So did I,"

Shane smiled at me. I could see the relief on his face, he was really nervous.

"So I was wondering if we could continue our talk you know, maybe over coffee since it is so early,"

"What about your date?" I asked as I pointed behind him to the woman I had seen him with earlier. And judging by the look on her face she was not happy at all. And I don't blame her, what woman would like to see their date asking out another woman.

Shane nervously replied, "Yeah, um she's nice but I would rather spend time with you."

The way he said that sounded so sweet I couldn't help but blush as I stared deeply into his brown eyes, feeling as if I was getting lost in them.

"Well when you put it that way then sure I would love to get some coffee,"

Shane smiled at me so wide and bright you would have thought I agreed to marry him.

I turned around pointing to my friends who still stood by watching intensely, "I just need to let my friends know."

"Yeah, I should do the same with…" he said as he pointed behind him to his date.

I smiled, "Yeah you should go do that." We both laughed as we walked over to our respective companions.

"I will see you guys later. I'm going to have coffee with Shane," I said.

Both Janay and Sam looked at each other with their mouths hanging open. And then they looked at me, Janay was the first to speak.

"How did this happen? When did you meet?"

"In the hallway, I can't get into any more detail then that right now since he is waiting but I promise to fill the two of you in later," I say with a huge smile on my face.

"You better," Sam says with a sly smile. I watched him and Janay start to walk up the corner and head to the subway.

I turned around and saw Shane McMahon waiting for me. I walked over to him and with each step the butterflies in my stomach get more and more anxious.

"Ready to go," He says with a smile as he offers me his arm.

"Ready," I say as I loop my right arm through and caress his bicep with my left hand.

//Wow he is so firm and strong. //

* * *

Shane couldn't hide the joy he was feeling even if he tried. He looked down at Natalie a few times just to admire her beauty. Once they got to his car, Shane opened the passenger side door for her and once she was securely inside he shut the door and walked quickly to his side of the car. He was pleasantly surprised to see Natalie reach over and unlock his door for him. He smiled;

"This is a really nice car," Natalie replied as Shane was fastening his seatbelt.

He smiles at her, "Well thank you," he replies and with that they were off.

As Shane drove through the not so surprisingly busy streets to Manhattan, he decided this was the perfect time to get to know more about this woman who has captivated him so much.

"So tell me more about yourself Natalie,"

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Everything,"

Natalie looked at him with a smirk before looking off into space and said, "Well, I was born on a cold November night in 1986. It was…"

Shane held his hand up interrupting her, "Ok, ok. I didn't mean for you to get so specific," he said with a laugh.

She laughed too, "Well you said EVERYTHING," she said with a shrug.

"Ok how about we start here; where did you grow up?"

"San Francisco, California."

"Cool; any siblings?"

"Yea I have a younger brother who is a junior undergrad at San Jose State University."

"Sounds great, where did you go to school?"

"Howard University…it's a historical black college."

"Wow, I have never met anyone who went to an actually HBCU before."

"Well allow me to be your first," Natalie said with a smile so endearing it made him smile as well.

Shane longed to be close to her in a way that he has never felt for a woman before. He wanted to touch her hand but was afraid of offending her.

"Well, we are not that far away from the coffee shop I had in mind for us to go to. I am what you would call a caffeine freak so I know all the best places in the city to get a great cup of coffee."

"Sounds good to me," she said as she snuggled into her passenger seat deeper.

//She is so adorable. //

Was the last thought Shane had before they continued make their way to the coffee house…

* * *

"Really? You can't be serious? You really have been in the Peace Corps?" Shane said to me with a look of astonishment.

"Yeah, one of my friends was going to Georgetown College, that school has a reputation of having the most Peace Corp volunteers on the planet. So when he told me about what he did during his last tour I told him 'hey the next time they are on your campus for sign ups call me so I can get over there' since Georgetown and Howard are both in Washington D.C.."

"Where did you go?"

"First I went to Cambodia for the summer after my junior year of college. And then I just came back not too long ago from Africa, right before I started this fall semester at Columbia."

Shane looked at me with this amazed look on his face. I never had a man be so infatuated by me before and the spark in his eyes was making my panties moist. I quickly looked down to break the gaze because it was getting too intense for me. I started rubbing my legs together to cause friction against Miss Kitty because she was throbbing like crazy. Neither one of us was drinking much of our coffee but I had a feeling it was due to the excitement and chemistry in the room rather than bad nerves; at least it was on my end.

I looked back at Shane, "So tell me something about yourself?"

Shane raised his eyebrow at me as he took a sip of his coffee and had a quizzical look on his face.

"I thought you said you knew who I was?"

"I do but I only know what every other fan knows about you. I know your Shane Brandon McMahon son of Vincent Kennedy McMahon; chairman and creator of World Wrestling Entertainment and Linda McMahon CEO of the WWE. I also know you have a sister named Stephanie McMahon-Levesque who happens to be in charge of the creative writing for the show and is married to Triple H. I know you have an Executive position with the company as well and that you are 38 years old."

"Wow, ok well what do you want to know?"

"Something personal, something real,"

Shane paused for a second and looked as if he was gathering his thoughts in his head before he spoke.

"Well, you are right I am all those things. I am Executive Vice President of Global Media which means I concentrate more on growing the brand of the WWE. I graduated from Boston University with a degree in business and communications. I love my ESPN and spend most of my free time by myself. I work at the corporate headquarters and then traveling on the road is pretty much my life," Shane said with a little sadness in his voice.

I recognized that sadness as being similar to mine, "I understand completely. Besides work and class I don't really have much of a social life. If it wasn't for living with Janay I would probably never go out."

Shane chuckled a little.

"So have you ever been married before?"

I noticed Shane tensed up a bit as he stared at his hands wrapped around his coffee cup when I asked, so I quickly smoothed things over to relieve him, "I mean if you don't want to talk about it I understand completely."

Shane took a deep breath before looking up at me, "No it's ok um…yea I was married to my high school sweetheart; Marissa. We have a little boy named Declan, he is four years old."

I noticed the smile of Shane's face when he talked about his son and it made me happy.

"So what happened if you mind me asking?"

Shane sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair, "No it's cool. I guess you could say I worked too much and neglected her and my families' needs. I was trying too hard to be the provider I forgot about what she wants."

I nodded my head, "So how long ago did the marriage end?"

"4 years ago,"

"Have you been in any other serious relationships since?"

He shook his head no. Which sent up a red flag to me, he was still so emotionally attached to his ex-wife there is no way he could give me his heart the way I desired in a relationship. I sighed and looked out the window towards the people walking up and down the sidewalk. Men and women were going about their day; some of them going to work, some of them coming back from a night of making love to a stranger or their significant others.

There was an air of tension between Shane and myself as we sat there in silence not knowing what to say to one another. Shane was the first to break the silence,

"So when was your last relationship?"

I looked back at him, "7 months ago,"

"How did it end?"

"He cheated on me,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Shane says as his eyes pierce through me.

"Yeah," I say meekly.

I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to my ex; Desmond. I met him during my first semester of our freshman year in undergrad. I was sitting in the courtyard reading when he ran past me catching a football. He stopped dead in his tracks right in front of me and extended his hand. I looked up at this gorgeous chocolate kiss of a man dripping with sweat that had a smile so bright it made me melt; how could I turn that down?

We dated all through undergrad and we even got engaged during our senior year. I thought he was going to be my everything; my fairytale prince that all of us girls dream about since we were young. He was my first boyfriend, my first love, my first lover, my first…EVERYTHING. He helped me cope with the death of my childhood friend who was killed during our junior year in a car accident. I thought we were going to live happily ever after, I was wrong.

Around the end of our senior year I was accepted to Columbia University with a full scholarship; I was overjoyed, he wasn't. He wanted me to go to school closer to Philadelphia; his hometown. But I told him that this scholarship was the only way to pay for the rest of my schooling which was a requirement for my dream of being a Psychiatrist to come true. He didn't understand; and just around the time I was going to cave in to him I found out that he was sleeping with one of my sorority sisters. I was so heartbroken; I could barely get out of bed some days. Thanks to Janay and my mother I was able to mend the broken pieces of my heart and vowed that I will never love that hard for a man again.

I looked back at Shane and my heart starting beating faster.

//This man is going to get me in trouble…he is going to have me break my vow. //

"I think maybe we should go," I say while looking at my watch, "its 8am now and I hate to keep you from any plans you might have."

"Yeah you're probably right," Shane said.

He waited until I stood before he pulled out his chair to stand. Shane helped me put on my coat before we walked out of the coffee shop and over to his car.

"Do you need me to drop you off anywhere?"

"No, that's fine. The subway station isn't that far from here I can walk but thank you."

I could see the disappointment on his face and it made me feel a little bad.

"Well, if you ever want to do this again," Shane said as he stuck his hand into his suit pocket and pulled out a card and a pen. I noticed he wrote a number on back of the card before handing it to me.

I took it, "Here is my card. My office number, cell phone number and email address is on the front and my home number is on the back," Shane said.

He looked a little nervous; I guess I would be too if I gave a girl as much information as he just did.

I smiled at him sweetly as I stuck the card into my purse, "Thank you."

We stood there for a while not knowing what to do or how to say goodbye to each other. I could feel a little frustration from him like he really doesn't want me to go but has no choice but to let me leave.

Finally I lean in with my arms open to him for a sweet embrace. He reciprocated and it felt like heaven. I smelled him and the scent was absolutely divine. His big shoulder felt firm and as I ran my hands over the back of his neck and touched the hair there; I couldn't believe how soft it was. Shane had his strong arm wrapped firmly around my waist and upper back; it was as if he was made to hold me like this. I felt secure, warm and even desired.

As we parted I felt a little empty inside like something was missing, never had I had such a charge from a guy with just a simple hug.

With his arms still wrapped around my waist Shane boldly titled his head down and kissed me on the cheek. It took every fiber of my being not to grab him and kiss him deeply on the lips right then.

We smiled at each other as I took a step back to keep my composure.

"Well, bye," I say as I waved and turned to walk towards the station.

Shane waved back as he walked over to his car door and opened it. I felt him watching me walk down the street and when I turned around right before turning the corner, I saw that he was. I waved to him one last time as I continued on my destination…

* * *

//Nothing has ever felt like this…Nothing. //

Shane thought as he was turning on his exit to Greenwich. Shane was driving to go visit his son for the weekend and during the whole drive to Connecticut he couldn't stop thinking about Natalie Coleman. Her hair, her voice, her smile, her eyes, her wit, her beauty, her personality; everything about Natalie had Shane so intoxicated.

He kept replaying the moments of the coffee shop with her this morning and couldn't help but smile. Natalie is by far one of the most intriguing women he has ever met. She is passionate about her studies and her dream, she has a light-hearted personality and quick wit and has a mind that is well beyond her years. It didn't matter to Shane that she was only 21 going on 22 years old; she was too perfect to pass up.

As Shane pulled up in front of Marissa's home he couldn't help but feel a little bitter in the pit of his stomach. Since the divorce, Marissa has already moved on and re-married another man whom Shane doesn't have any harsh feelings towards.

But that doesn't change the fact that it kills him to see her with someone else so happy and carefree when he is tormented inside.

//Cheer up! You are about the spend time with your son and you have a new lady in your life. //

At least Shane hopes the latter of his statement was true. After a deep sigh he finally climbs out of the car and walks up the stone steps to the front door. He rings the doorbell and waits, the front door swings open and there stands Marissa smiling,

"Hey Shane, come on in,"

Shane nods his head before stepping inside his ex-wife's new home. It was beautiful; SHE was still beautiful to him.

Shane allowed Marissa to pass him so he could follow her into the living room. As they sit down, Shane gazes at Marissa before saying, "So how are things?"

"Good; I am reading a few new scripts but none I have agreed to sign on yet,"

Shane nodded; Marissa owns her own independent production company and the last movie they did was a suspense film starring wrestler Mick Foley in a small role.

"How are things for you?"

Shane sighed before answering, "Things are good; I just got back from Mexico…preparing for WWE Smackdown brand to now be show on TV Azteca."

"Good; what about personally?" Marissa knows Shane hasn't seriously dated anyone since the divorce and sometimes she feels partly responsible for his unhappiness.

"Things are good," Shane said smiling a little as he thought of Natalie.

Marissa smiled as well before standing up, "That's good to hear, let me go upstairs and bring Declan down."

"Sure,"

Shane waited as he watched Marissa climb up the stairs and disappear into one of the rooms. Shane looked around and noticed a wedding picture of Marissa and her husband taken 2 years ago. Shane sighed and wished it was him.

//Stephanie is right it is time for me to settle down. //

"Daddy," Shane heard which broke him out of his trance.

Shane looked and saw his boy with a huge smile on his face as Marissa put him down once they reached the foot of the stairs. Shane's son was a spitting image of him; big puffy cheeks, jet black hair, big brown eyes, and of course that infamous McMahon cleft chin.

"Hey little man, how are you doing?" Shane said as he bends down and picks up his son.

"Fine, where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking I could take you back to New York with me and stay for a couple of days. Would you like that?"

Declan nodded his head. Shane smiled; one of the few times he doesn't feel so lonely is when he is with his son.

"Ok well say goodbye to Mommy so we can go," Shane watched as his son climbed out of his arms and run over to Marissa and gave her a big kiss before running back to him.

Shane picked his son back up and walked over to Marissa,

"I will pick him up on Monday after work," She says as she hands Shane a small SpongeBob suitcase with all of Declan's stuff inside.

Shane nodded his head in an agreement before taking the bag and heading out the front door.

Once Shane had his son securely fastened in the front and headed towards the highway he preceded to call his sister back after seeing her missed call on his cell phone. After two rings she answers,

"Hey Steph did you just call me?"

"Yea I just did, Christina called me this morning heartbroken saying you ditched her at the movies to go leave with some child."

Shane sighed; he hated when Stephanie would become overly dramatic about things, "I didn't ditch her. The date was going nowhere so I gave her some cab fare and sent her home."

"But what about this I hear about you leaving with another girl?"

"I met another woman who I admit I am very excited to see where this leads."

"How old is she?"

Shane sighed, "21,"

"21! Shane that's a child! How could you ditch my friend to talk to a child?"

"She is not a child! Her name is Natalie and I am glad that I met her,"

Stephanie sighed into the phone, it almost sounded like she was disappointed, "Alright Shane, I have a feeling you are making a grave mistake but whatever. Talk to you later bye," she hung up the phone.

//She is wrong. //

Shane thought as he reminisced about Natalie. He was already so infatuated with her that she consumed his mind. Shane looks at his phone to see if he had anymore missed calls; there was none.

//I hope she feels the same way about me as I do about her… //


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three

**Four days later…**

//I can't believe she hasn't called. //

It has been four days since Shane has met the beautiful Natalie and it has been four days since he last heard from her. Shane took a gamble by giving his number out to Natalie but he was positive that there was a mutual attraction between the two of them. As the days continued to go by without hearing from her, Shane felt as if his world was back to the mundane.

//I don't understand. //

Shane walked over to his night stand and picked up his cell phone to check if he missed any calls; he didn't. Sighing, Shane tucked his cell phone into his inside coat pocket. He grabbed his keys, briefcase, and wallet then headed out the door of his apartment and made his way to work.

* * *

Shane was working at his desk inside the World Wrestling Entertainment headquarters, he working at a mad man's pace trying to stop thinking about Natalie when his secretary buzzed in on the intercom.

"Mr. McMahon, your sister would like to meet with you in her office right now?"

Shane sighed, "Alright Megan…tell her to give me a minute."

"Yes sir," his secretary said right before cutting off the intercom.

Shane sat back in his desk and naturally his mind drifted back to Natalie. He couldn't stop thinking about her if he tried. He keeps replaying the one moment he hugged her; she was so soft and smelled so good. He wanted to kiss her on the lips but he was afraid of offending her so instead he just kissed her on the cheek. Just thinking about the velvet softness of her skin pressed against his lips, Shane could feel his self starting to get hard. Shane reached down and tugged at his erection.

//Good thing Natalie backed away when she did. //

Shane thought with a chuckle; he started to tense up a bit when he thought of how Natalie rejected his offer to drive her home. He didn't want to show it to her then but it really did bother him. Shane wanted to spend more time with this ebony beauty but Natalie shot him down.

//Maybe she didn't want me to know where she lived yet. //

Shane was hoping that was it when he left her to go home, shower and then drive all the way to Connecticut. However, as the days have gone by and not hearing a word from Natalie, Shane's worse fear may be realized; she just wasn't that into him.

Shane got up from his desk chair and walked out of his office while making the long trek to his baby sister's office all the way down the hall.

"Hello Cynthia, is my sister in?" Shane said once he arrived in front of Stephanie's secretary's desk.

"Yes, she is and she has been expecting you. Go right on in," Cynthia said as she smiled seductively at Shane.

It was no secret Cynthia had a crush on Shane and even Stephanie tried to hook the two of them up but as usual Shane just wasn't into her. Even though Cynthia had given Shane the ok to go in, he still knocked on Stephanie's door before opening it to enter his sister's office.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Shane asked once he poked his head into the room and saw his sister sitting behind her desk.

"Yeah come in, we need to talk."

Shane sat down across from Stephanie's desk and waited for her to say something.

"So how are things?"

"Fine," Shane replied. He knew his sister was up to something by the look on her face.

"How is my nephew doing?"

"Declan is doing good, just as energetic as always."

Stephanie smiled, "That's good…so how is your dating life?"

Shane sighed, he knew this was coming, "It's the same as it ever was Steph. Why are you asking?"

"Have you heard from that girl?" Stephanie said with a lot of attitude.

"No I haven't heard from Natalie YET."

"Well think of this as a blessing, that relationship would have been doomed from the start."

Shane tensed up a bit out of anger, "Stephanie you don't even know her so how could you judge her like that?"

Shane didn't understand why he was being so defense of Natalie. He hasn't even heard from her and he isn't even quite sure he will even see her again. But all Shane knows is that he didn't like Stephanie talking down about Natalie.

"All I know Shane is that my responsible and usually smart older brother has falling for a child when he should be with someone closer to his own age."

"Why is that Stephanie?"

"Because Shane you need to be with someone you can start a family with. No 21 year old GIRL is going to be ready for marriage and if she is, you better believe it is for the money."

Shane could feel himself getting hot, he needed to change to subject quickly before he goes off on his sister, "Is there any other reason you asked me down here?"

Stephanie sighed, obviously seeing her brother was not in the mood for her bad talking Natalie, "Yes…Dad wanted to know are you coming on the road with us next week?"

"I have to check my schedule but I believe I will be able to go."

"Good, hope you do decide to come."

Shane started to stand and head out the door when he heard Stephanie call out to him just as he was about to step outside her office. Shane turns around,

"Shane just forget about this girl, please. I want to see you happy and I just feel this relationship isn't going to be the one for you."

Shane didn't say anything; he just continued to walk out of his sister's office and down to his own. If Stephanie knew anything, she would know that at this point it was impossible for Shane to forget about Natalie. Her smile, her face, her voice, her kind heart and everything else about her has invade Shane's mind and was on its way of capturing his heart…

* * *

"We will pick this up at a later date," one of my study partners said.

I nodded my head as I stood up and stretched out. It was 7pm and I have been in the library almost all day studying with several classmates of mine for a huge test we had in a couple of days.

As we all started packing up our book bags and was about to head out for the night, my mind aimlessly drifted back to HIM. I couldn't help it, I have been trying for days to forget about HIM but I couldn't. Shane McMahon has affected me and my mind in a way that no other man has.

The way his beautiful brown eyes pierced through me just made me warm all over. His smile, the way he always gestured with his hands when he talked, and the way his lips felt against my cheek just brought a smile to my face and made me blush.

"What are you thinking about?" one of my study buddies, Courtney said.

"Oh nothing," I said coyly, knowing my little fantasy of Shane was showing all over my face.

//I wonder what he is doing right now. //

As badly as I wanted to call Shane I could never bring myself to do it. Our age difference was a huge speed bump for me. Guys who are Shane's age only date girls my age for sexual need. And I could tell by the way I was already falling for Shane that I would end up with nothing more than a wet ass and a broken heart.

"So Natalie, what are you doing for your birthday?" Courtney asked as we were walking out of the library and into the cold fall night.

My birthday was coming in two weeks; I will be turning 22 years old.

"I don't know. Janay and Sam keep talking about taking me out to get drunk but that is what we did last year for my 21st birthday."

Courtney smiled, "Well, whatever you guys decide count me in."

"Sure," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, what are you about to do now?" Courtney asked,

"I don't know; probably head home and fix something to eat."

"Cool," Courtney said as a Nissan Maxima pulls up in front of the library, "That's my boyfriend, I got to go."

"Ok, talk to you later. Bye," I say as I waved goodbye to Courtney and my other study partners.

I was walking down the street to the train station when I saw someone I thought I never was going to see again. We both spotted each other and my stomach felt like it just jumped 50 feet in the air. We both seemed hesitant to walk up to each other but since each one of us was in the path of the other it was impossible.

He starts walking up to me never talking his eyes off me as I begun walking up to him. When we finally were standing face to face with each other I felt my heart racing. He spoke first,

"Hi,"

"Hi," I reply trying not to look into his eyes even though I badly wanted to.

"How have you been?"

"Fine," again there was silence between us; I could tell he was upset with me.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine," he said as he dug his hands into his pocket, "I haven't heard from you."

"I know Shane but I…" I was going to tell him the truth, that his age bothered me but I didn't want hurt his feels any worse then I already have, "I just been really busy."

"Oh," I looked up at Shane and could kind of tell he didn't really believe me but he wasn't going to push the issue, "Well, are you busy now?"

"No, actually I just left a study group and was on my way home."

"Oh, well I just left work not too long ago and I was about to get something to eat," Shane paused, "Would you like to come with me?"

As Shane asked me this question I couldn't help but stare into his enchanting eyes. I was absolutely mesmerized.

"Sure," I replied still gazing into his eyes. Shane smiled for the first time since we saw each other again. He surprised me by looping his arm into mine and ushering me over to his car.

* * *

At dinner we shared laughs and stories from childhood. I laughed at the craziness that is the McMahon family but the closeness Shane feels for them is heart-warming to say the least. I told him about my family, what it was like growing up in the Bay Area and how to this day my brother and I still wrestle each other like little kids. A couple of times during the dinner Shane would take a hold of my hand whenever I would playfully push him. It would cause us to stop laughing for a while then just stare at each other in response until it would get too intense for me so I would look away and pull my hand away.

After dinner Shane drove me to my apartment building in Morningside Heights. As he pulled up in front of my building there was some hesitance from me to get out of the car.

"Well, I had a really great time Shane," I said with a smile.

Shane smiled too, "So did I."

As I opened the car door to step out Shane grabbed my arm, "Wait Natalie don' leave yet. Please,"

I bring my leg back into the car and close the door, "Ok."

Shane sighed as he sat back into his seat and ran a hand through his gray hair, "I really like you Natalie."

"I like you too Shane," I respond honestly.

Shane sighed again as he looked into my eyes, "Then why haven't you called me?"

I looked away from him because I was too embarrassed to look him into the eyes. However, Shane wasn't having that.

"Look me in the eyes Natalie," Shane said as he cupped the side of my face and turned my head back to look at him.

I sighed, "I was going to call but…"

"But?"

"But I was afraid."

Shane dropped his hand from my face and sat back in his seat again, "Afraid of what? Afraid of me?"

"No…well kind of,"

"Kind of?"

I sighed again, "Look Shane I really do like you but the age difference between us has got me nervous. I mean I can't help but think that the only reason you are interested in me is for some mid-life crisis thing and that you will just use me and then leave me."

I inhaled and turned away from Shane once I say the hurt in his eyes from what I just said. I wished my insecurities of the situation would go away but sadly they haven't. We sat there in silence as we both tried to digest what I had just said. It was Shane, who finally broke the silence between us,

"Listen Natalie, there is nothing I could say right now to make you feel differently even though I really want to," he bunched up his forehead and scratched the side of his temple, "but that still doesn't mean we can't hang out. Because despite everything," Shane took my hand into both of his, "I really like spending time with you."

I looked down at our hands intertwined and I blushed.

"I really like spending time with you too," I reply softly.

Shane smiled and kissed my hand so tenderly it made me weak, "So how about we just stay friends?"

"Ok," I response so softly It would be considered a whisper.

Shane's smile brightened as his eyes twinkled, he then kissed the inside of my palm, "Call me tomorrow and we could hang out. Maybe do lunch?"

"Ok," I said while freeing my hands and quickly getting out of the car. I know that if I had stayed one more moment I would have been all over Shane like a dog in heat.

As I walked up the steps to my building I turned back around to face Shane who was still in his car watching me. I waved goodbye once I opened the door and he honked his horn in response then drove down the street…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I decided to add another chapter as a treat for you guys! Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four

**Two weeks later…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I woke up to the sound of Janay yelling as she burst through my bedroom door while I was sleeping. She jumped on my bed and hit me with one of my pillows beside me.

"Heifer! Get out of my room!"

Janay started laughing at me, "I just wanted to come in here and wish you a happy birthday!"

I smiled weakly as I sit up in my bed. Today was my 22nd birthday and I was excited on what the day was going to bring, especially since my birthday happened to have landed on a Friday.

"Well thank you Janay. But do you think you could leave so the birthday girl can get ready for her day?"

"Fine with me," Janay said as she hopped off my bed and left the room.

I lied back down on the bed to just lounge a little bit when I heard my phone ringing a familiar tune,

_Here comes the money…Here comes the money..._

I smiled brightly as I turn over and grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand; I answered on the third ring.

"Hello,"

"Hey Nattie, I just called to wish you a happy birthday!"

I smile as I could feel him smiling on the other side of the phone, "Well thank you very much Shane."

Both of us were silent as I could feel the happiness in him flow through me. I lied back on the bed again staring up at the ceiling and enjoyed the silence between Shane and myself. Shane spoke first,

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"I honestly don't know. I think Janay is going to take me out for lunch and then do some shopping. Later on tonight I know she wants us to do cocktails and some girl talk."

"Sounds interesting, but since she has you for the day I was wondering can I have you for the night?"

The way Shane said that sounded so heavenly.

"Sure," I respond seductively, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my place. I can cook you dinner and we could watch some movies."

"You cook?"

"Yes,"

"Will it be good?"

Shane laughed, "Yes, you have nothing to worry about. I will even make dessert, something sweet…something chocolate."

I laughed, "See there you go, always talking about my beauty."

"No Natalie I am not talking about your beauty I just really love chocolate."

I smiled as I ran my hand down my body; Shane always had a way with words that made me so weak.

"Well since you put it that way how can I say no?"

"You can't,"

I laughed, "Ok then my answer is yes."

"Great," Shane said excitedly, "How about you come over around 8, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," I said, "See you then, bye."

"Bye," Shane said right before he hung up.

I placed my phone back on the nightstand and couldn't help thinking about Shane. We have been hanging out with each other for the past couple of weeks and my fondness for him grew each day. We would have lunch together every Tuesdays & Thursdays and then go out with each other 4 times a week. We went to museums, plays, dinners, and movies together but still nothing has happened physically between us. Granted it is not like we were dating even though all my friends said we were. But the most physical contact we have ever had with each other was just a kiss on the cheek given to one another.

The true was I wanted Shane; BAD. I can't stop thinking about him, dreaming about him. However, after the way I rejected Shane I knew he will never make the first move unless he knows for sure I am interested. I could tell Shane wants me just as bad. I remember one time he came out drinking with me and my friends, there were no seats left so I had to sit on Shane's lap. I remember after a couple of beers Shane became very bold and started kissing my shoulder and arm, I turned to look at him and I could see the desire written in his eyes since I knew it mirrored my own. But instead of leaning in and kissing me; Shane turned his head away and took another sip of beer before ushering me to get up and then made his way to bathroom. After he got out he refused to sit back down, telling me I can have the chair and he will just stand.

I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom down across the hall of the apartment. After I showered and dressed I walked into the kitchen where Janay was pouring a glass of juice.

"Hey girl, we better head out," Janay said once she saw me.

"Alright, but I have to tell you that I can't hang out with you too late. Shane and I have plans for later on tonight."

Janay smiled evilly, "So is it safe to say that the two of you are finally going to get it on?"

I blushed, "That is not going to happen; he just wants me to come over and…"

"Fuck," Janay said interrupting me.

"No, he is going to cook me dinner and then we are going to watch some movies."

"Please Natalie save it ok. Everyone can see how the two of you feel about each other. You guys are always hanging out."

"As friends,"

Janay rolled her eyes at me, "Bullshit, you guys are more than friends. You guys have enough sexually tension to choke everyone out of a room."

I laughed, "Whatever, are you ready to go?"

"Yea let's go," Janay said as she went into her room, grabbed her purse and we headed out the door.

* * *

The whole day with Janay was fun even though she was always bringing up my date with Shane later tonight. I had to admit I was very excited. I couldn't wait to spend time with Shane; I enjoyed talking to him so much. He had the same dorky smart-ass sense of humor as I had. I felt like we could never run out of things to say to one another.

"You look good Natalie," Janay said as she was sitting on the couch and saw me checking out my reflection in the full-length mirror.

I smiled at her as I examined my look, I was about to hang out with Shane and I wanted to look nice but not too nice. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a black button-down short-sleeved shirt that was open at the top just enough to see a good amount of cleavage but nothing slutty. I had on 3-inch black high heels, simple diamond studded earrings, and my hair was hanging down my back in light curls. I was never a woman who over did my look; simple sexy has always been my motto.

"Thank you," I say as I checked my make-up which I have to admit was immaculate.

"So I am guessing since you have on a pair of come fuck me pumps you are about to have sex with Shane O' Mac?"

I sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you; Shane and I are just friends."

"Uh-huh," Janay said.

I looked at the time and realized I needed to head out now to go to Shane's apartment.

As I walked towards the door I said, "Bye Janay."

"See you later, have fun!"

I closed the front door and made my way down the stairs; I giggled with excitement on seeing Shane…

* * *

Shane was running around his penthouse like a crazed man trying to make sure everything was perfect before Natalie came over. The meal had to be perfect, the place had to be perfect, the movies had to be perfect, and he had to be perfect. Shane checked himself out in the mirror to make sure he looked good but not look like he was trying too hard.

He wore a navy blue polo shirt and jeans while his hair was neatly cut. Natalie made a comment a couple of days ago about how she liked his hair better shorter then when he grows it out so he decided to have it trimmed just for her.

Shane does a lot of things just for Natalie. Even though Shane told her that they could just be friends, in reality that can never be true for him. Shane wanted Natalie; and the fact that they have been hanging out so much hasn't help matters for him because with each passing day he spends talking on the phone with Natalie or hanging out with Natalie, Shane's feelings have grown for her. It hurt him sometimes to be with her but at the same time not being with her.

One time they were at the movies and while Shane went to the bathroom he comes back and sees some guy hitting on Natalie in the snack line. Shane wanted to go over there and wrap his arms around Natalie to make it clear to that guy and everyone else there that she was his. But he couldn't; so he waited and watched in silence as he saw Natalie giggling and takes the guy's number.

Often Shane wonders if Natalie dates other guys when he isn't around. But he was too ashamed to ask for he was worried she would think he was jealous; even though he was. When Shane met Natalie he erased all the women from his phone that was not family and friends. He had no need for them; Natalie was it for him, all he needed to do was convince her.

Just then Shane hears a buzzing sound; His heart instantly did a little flip flop.

He raced to the intercom connected downstairs to the doorman,

"Yes," Shane said once he pressed the button.

"Mr. McMahon, there is a Natalie Coleman here to see you,"

"Send her up," Shane said before letting go of the button and fixing himself up.

Shane sat directly across from the front door in anticipation of Natalie's arrival. When he heard a knock on the door he raced to open it and didn't even attempt to hide the excitement all over his face.

"Hi, I am so glad you came. Did you find the place ok? You look great, oh and happy birthday." Shane said rather rushed as he stepped aside to let Natalie in.

"Thank you," Natalie replied with a laugh.

He looked at her up and down and couldn't hide how please he was.

"Yeah, I found the place just fine," Natalie said as she looked around Shane's place, "Wow, this place is amazing Shane!"

Shane smiled hugely, "I am glad you like it; let me take your coat so I can give you a tour."

She smiled and let Shane help her get out of her coat. He was able to get a better look at Natalie and was pleasantly surprised to see her showing some cleavage.

Without even realizing it Shane licked his lips. He looked up at Natalie and smiled; she smiled back. After Shane gave her a tour of his place he sat her down at the dining room table,

"What did you make?" Natalie asked as she turned in her seat facing the kitchen.

"Something I am sure you are going to love," Shane said as he walked out with two plates in his hands.

He placed one of the plates in front of Natalie and waited to see what her response was,

"Shane! You shouldn't have done this," Natalie blushing.

Shane smiled; he had made Natalie's favorite food, seafood pasta in Alfredo sauce with mixed vegetables.

"How was I not going to make your favorite dish for your birthday?"

Shane sat down across from Natalie and waited until she took the first bite before he started eating.

"This is so good; are you sure you made this yourself?"

Shane looked up at Natalie with his eyebrow raised; she threw her hands up in the air laughing.

"Ok, ok I believe you. You are a great cook," she said.

"Thank you,"

After dinner, Shane cleared the plates and then came back from the kitchen with two slices of German chocolate cake. He attempted to sing happy birthday but Natalie started laughing and told him to stop. He laughed too;

"Ok I have to admit, I didn't make this cake." He said.

Natalie laughed, "I figured. Because Shane if you could have baked too on top of your cooking I would marry you."

Shane smiled; not at the joke but at the idea of Natalie as his wife sounded a little good to him.

"So you have thought about marrying me?" Shane replied half jokingly.

Natalie looked up at him flushed but then hide it quickly, "No, I can't marry you. I don't want my kids to grey prematurely like you have," she replied playfully.

Shane smiled, "Well that ok because I can't marry you. I don't want my kids to be as vain as you are about their looks."

She laughed, "Oh stop it. You know you are mesmerized by my beauty."

Shane looked at Natalie seriously and said, "You're right I think you're gorgeous."

Natalie stopped for a second and looked at Shane. She started blushing so bad that he was surprised she didn't faint from all the blood rushing to her face.

"Shane," she replied shyly.

"I'm sorry," Shane said noticing that he was embarrassing her. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room as Shane cleared his throat trying to change the subject.

"I'm full," Shane said.

"So am I," Natalie said.

"Then let's go upstairs to my entertainment room and watch some movies,"

"Ok," Natalie replied as she got up from the table and watched Shane grab the plates and take them into the kitchen…

* * *

"That was a good one," Shane replied as he took his arm from around my shoulders and got up to change the DVD.

We had just got finished watching my all-time favorite horror movie; Clockwork Orange.

Shane ad I had been through two movies already in our marathon and it felt like with each film we sat closer and closer to each other on his big comfy U-shaped couch. I had already taken my shoes off and was lounging on the couch. There were some moments where I would bury my head into Shane's chest and he would hold me tight against him.

"Ok what is the next movie?" Shane asked.

"I want to watch the Notebook,"

"Why? That is a total chick flick,"

I smiled, "Who cares? It's my birthday."

Shane smiled too, "Ok then, we will watch the Notebook sense you want to be a brat about it," Shane said jokingly.

I pretend to pout as Shane put the DVD in and came to sit back down next to me on the couch.

"I am not a brat," I said in a totally bratty way.

Shane laughed, "Uh huh, keep telling yourself that,"

I laughed too as Shane moved closer to me and threw his arm around me and I cuddled up into his chest. I heard Shane make an auditable sigh and then gave me a little mini hug before hitting the play button on the DVD.

We were about halfway through the movie when the sex scene came on, I could feel Shane getting a little tense and I admit I was tensing up as well. The sexual tension between us seemed to have heightened in the room. I sat up and adjusted myself against Shane. He started rubbing his hand up and down my side as I threw my arm around his waist.

We looked up and stared at each other intensely. Then before I knew it Shane raised his left hand up and cupped my face in his hands. He started caressing my face and moving some loose strands of hair away. He stared into my eyes with such intensity it took my breath away.

"Shane…" I said softly and before I could finish my sentence Shane bent his head down and kissed me softly on the lips.

I whimpered as I felt him slide his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped one arm around Shane's shoulder and then wrapped the other one around his waist. We started making out and I couldn't believe how soft Shane's mouth was. The kissing was soft at first but then got harder and harder as our desire for one another grew.

Shane devoured my lips in such a way that I felt an electric charge sizzle through me that was making me hot. Shane held me against him with such a need that I knew he would never want to let me go. His lips were warm and sweet; Shane kissed me slowly and strongly like he was savoring the taste of my mouth. He was being so gentle, so tender with me that I shuttered in his embrace.

As we deepened the kiss I moved to straddle Shane's lap. Shane ran his hands up my body and moved them to the back of my head. He started to run his hands threw my hair and massage my scalp while pulling my mouth deeper into his kiss. I started to rotate my hips and within moments I could feel Shane hardening underneath my ass.

When I felt one of Shane's hands then brush against my breast; I shivered and moaned as I dragged my mouth away from his. I pressed my face against Shane's shoulder and held him close to me.

Shane cupped my face in his big hands and looked me dead into my eyes before says, "Natalie…?"

We both knew what he was asking me; he was asking if he could sleep with me tonight.

"Yes," I said softly.

Shane then pulled my head down and firmly kissed my lips. Once we parted Shane and I stood up and made our way to his bedroom.

Once inside Shane laid me down on his bed and started to undress me slowly. Everywhere he exposed an area of flesh on my body I felt Shane's hot mouth on it. I moaned and shuddered as Shane licked and kissed all over my body and not leaving a single area unexplored.

Driven mad with desire I begin to claw at Shane; pulling off every article of clothing until he was just as naked as I was. Shane leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips and down my jaw line; he kissed my neck and bite it gently as he made his way farther down my body. He suckled gently on my ripped nipples which cause my body to arch into his more as Shane continued down my body. When Shane reached below my belly button and started licking my pussy slowing I started moaning and shaking uncontrollably. Finally I grabbed Shane by the back of his neck and pulled him up to me until his body was pressed against mine. I tongued Shane's mouth deeply before saying,

"I want you."

Shane smiled as he spreads open my legs; I was all prepared for Shane to enter me when he stops,

"Wait Natalie,"

"What? Why?" I said in frustration. I wanted him so bad.

"I need to know. This means something to you right? I mean you aren't about to make love to me and then leave my life forever are you."

"No Shane I'm not."

"Then what does this mean? Does this mean we are together?"

I looked at this man up and down. I was falling for Shane McMahon; hard. There was no point in denying it now.

"Yes Shane, it means we are together."

Shane smiled huge as did I as I looked at the man I was falling in love with.

Shane then positioned himself over me and once I felt him enter me we both let out deep groans of satisfaction. I held Shane close to me body as he made love to me slowly. His thrusts were controlled, deep and slow. I moaned uncontrollably as I caressed Shane's strong shoulders with my fingertips. I rotate my hips up to met Shane's downward pumps. I licked the side of his neck and sucked on the pulse. Shane let out the most beautiful moan I had ever heard.

"Fuck me harder Shane," I moan as I try to rotate my hips fast.

Shane smiled as he placed my legs on his shoulder to drive his cock deeper into me. My sweet moans quickly turned into grunts and screams of passion as Shane thrusts became harder and faster. When looked deep into each other's eyes as I felt orgasm after orgasm rip through me.

When we were done Shane laid down beside me; and as I cuddled up next to him with my head on his chest I knew this was the real thing, for the both of us.

* * *

**A/N:**

**April 17, 2010**

**Ok…as you can see I will be continuing this story…I will have the new update either later today or early tomorrow…I also will have an update for **_**Somebody's Gotta Be One Top**_** either today or tomorrow…remember Read & Review…because when you don't tell me your opinions I assume you didn't like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here is the continuation of my story **_**Nothing Has Ever Felt Like This**_**…I will continue this story as much as I can…Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review to let me know if I should keep writing.**

**Also don't worry I am still going to write more for **_**Somebody's Gotta Be On Top…**_**I like this story too much to end it prematurely. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Five

Shane awoke the next morning feeling the slight ache in his muscles that can only be produced through regresses activities. He went to swing his legs off the bed until he realized they were weighted down by something. That was when Shane realized that his right arm and chest was weighed down as well. It was something soft, something nice, and something feminine. He looked down and his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the soft curvy body of Natalie lying next to him, she was curled up like a kitten against him with one of her shapely legs throw over his legs and hips.

The previous night's events started flooding Shane's psych and it brought a light pink complexion to his cheeks. He had invited Natalie over to celebrate her 22nd birthday and cook her dinner. After dinner they watched a few movies. Soon things got pretty hot and heavy and before Shane could rationalize it in his head he was laying Natalie down on his bed and making sweet love to her.

Shane shifted his weight a little when he felt the familiar throbbing of his growing erection. Natalie moaned a little at being stirred from her sleep and Shane watched as she buried her head further into his chest before falling back asleep. He sighed with relief at the sight before gently sliding out from under Natalie and swinging his body until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Shane never expected he would be waking up to Natalie in the morning. Granted he has always dreamt about it and admittedly had pleasured his self a few times thinking about making love to this beautiful young woman that has captured his heart so quickly.

Shane sighed as he looked back over to the head of the bed and saw Natalie sleeping sounding on her stomach as she curled her hands under her pillow. Shane felt his heart swell; last night was one of the best nights of his entire night. It rivaled that of the day his son was born. Because not only did Shane get to bed down the woman of his dreams but she also said that she wanted a relationship with him as well.

//Did she really mean it? Does she want a relationship with me? //

Shane pondered the thought and prayed that Natalie meant every word she said because Shane already knew that he was deeply in love with Natalie Coleman.

Just as that realization washed over Shane he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and soft lips leave gentle kisses along his upper back and shoulders. Shane groaned at the sensation and intertwined his fingers into Natalie's as she continued to kiss and lick up and down Shane's neck and shoulders.

"Good Morning," she purred seductively in Shane's ear right before taking a playful nibble at his earlobe.

Shane grunted and damn near came right there, "Good morning to you too," he replied breathlessly.

Natalie shifted her body until she was straddling Shane's massive thighs and pressing her ass against his raging hard-on. Shane groaned as Natalie started to slowly grind her hips back and forth making sure that Shane's erection brushed up against her slick opening.

"Do you want to go for round two?" She asked even though they both knew the answer.

Shane was unable to speak since he was too lost in lust and pleasure so he just nodded slightly and watched a sweet smile spread across Natalie's face. She gently guided Shane onto his back as his arms can around and wrapped them around her trim waist.

Shane gently lifts Natalie's hips up and then slowing lowers her on to his stiff cock. Natalie let out the most beautiful moan Shane has ever heard as she was impaled on his erection…

* * *

I walked slowly up the stairs to my apartment feeling a mixture of confusion and elation at last night's and early this morning's activities. I never meant to give myself to Shane but I would be lying if I said I regretted it. Shane really surprised me; I thought a man his age could in no way satisfy me in the bedroom but boy was I wrong about that one! And to top it off Shane is just the sweetest guy I have ever met. He has proven in this last couple of weeks that he really would go out of his way for me. And I have a feeling that won't change, especially with us being in a relationship right now.

I walk down the hallway until I reach the front door of my apartment. I sigh heavily and secretly hoping that Janay is out or at least still in bed asleep so I can walk right in without interrogation. But sure enough the second my keys goes into the lock I feel the door unlock and swing open.

"Whore!" Janay shouts as she grabs me by my still extended arm and pulled me into our apartment.

I sighed, "What?" I asked annoyingly.

Janay beaming with a smiling on her face said, "You know what hooker! It is almost noon and you are just walking your ass in the front door! And in the same clothes as yesterday! So spill! Who did you sleep with last night?"

I looked at Janay in confusion; surely she wasn't this ditzy, "Who do you think?" I asked incredulously as I walked to the back of the apartment towards my bedroom to try and get away from Janay but she wasn't having any of that. I felt her slip her hand around my arm and turned me back around. Shock and awe was written all over her face,

"You slept with Shane? Shane O'Mac?"

As much as I tried to fight it I couldn't. A smile spread across my face as I thought about Shane and the feel of his skin pressed against mine.

I blush at the memory, "Yes,"

Janay squeals and then jumps around me as I feel my face getting hot in embarrassment. She then pulls me into a hug,

"I knew you guys were going to get together eventually! I am so happy for you guys!"

I laughed, "Thanks…look I need to go into my room real quick."

Janay nods her head as we part from the hug and I rush into my room…

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short but I need to see if people are really interested in me completely this story…so leave your opinions on wither or not to continue in your reviews…I will be back tomorrow with the new chapter of **_**Somebody's Gotta Be On Top**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know I told you guys I was going to wait until I was finished with **_**Somebody's Gotta Be On Top…**_**but I have been getting so many reviews and new fans of the story that I figured another chapter won't hurt.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Shane was nervous. After he dropped Natalie off at her apartment building Shane driven all the way to the Upper East Side of New York to meet a very special person for a lunch date; his mother, Linda McMahon.

Shane has never hid the fact that he is a momma's boy. He is actually pretty proud of it. His mother is an extremely powerful and kind woman who has been able to deal with his father's temperament as well as raised two well-adjusted kids in the crazy pro-wrestling world. Linda had called Shane earlier today to ask him to meet her for lunch so she could tell him something. In all honest Shane was glad because he wanted to tell his mother all about Natalie. Shane already knows how his sister feels about Natalie and he could partially hear her now about how he was dating a CHILD.

Shane laughed at the thought of what Stephanie was going to do once she found out about him and Natalie getting together.

He walked into the restaurant and walked straight up to the host,

"Hey sir can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a reservation under Shane McMahon."

The host looked at the clipboard before looking back up at Shane and smiled, "Yes sir. Your other party is already waiting for you. Come with me,"

Shane nodded his head while following the host through the restaurant until he reached a booth in the back where he could see the short blond hair and blue eyes of his elderly mother.

Linda smiled up at Shane the second she saw him, "Hi son," she cheerfully greeted as Shane smiled and bent down to place a quick kiss on her cheek. She reached her arms up and gave him a quick hug while remaining in her seat. Shane sat down in the seat in front of her while picking up his menu and doing a quick scan.

"How are you doing mom?" He asked while looking up from the menu.

"I am doing just fine Shane. It has been awhile since I have seen you. How have you been?"

Shane took a minute to pause as his mind drifted to Natalie lain out on his bed; he smiled, "Things have been really good mom."

Shane went back to looking at the menu only this time he held it up high in order for his mother not to see the sudden blush come to his cheeks. However, Linda knew her son a little too well,

"Ok what's going on?" She said with mild amusement as she watched her normally reversed son look like a giddy child.

"Umm…nothing is up mom…what are you having?" Shane said desperate to try and changed the subject. At first he liked the idea of his mother knowing about Natalie but now that he was sitting there he worried that if he told her she would act just like Stephanie.

Linda smiled, "I know when something is going on with you Shane. I mean…and I am sorry for saying this son but for a while you looked to be so depressed. I was really worried about you. And now you come to me with this big smile and you seem to have this glow. I just want to know what has made you so happy."

Shane couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to tell someone. And his mother has always been the kindest one in the family. Shane took a deep breath and looked back up at Linda,

"I met someone," Shane said beaming.

"Oh really," Linda said with just as much excitement.

Shane nodded as the waitress came over to the table. She asked them there orders and both Linda and Shane gave them to her. Once the waitress had them all written down she took the menus and said she would be back with their beverages soon. Shane watched as she walked away before turning back to his mother,

"Yea I have. And she is really something special Mom…I could feel it,"

Linda reached out and grabbed her son's hand and smiled, "I am so happy for you Shane. So tell me about her,"

Shane took another deep breath, "Well her name is Natalie Coleman. She is so beautiful Mom. I have never been so taken by a woman before,"

Shane smiled as he thought back to Natalie.

//I can't believe I am actually with her now. //

"What does she do?"

"She is a full-time medical school student. And she works at the front desk of the psychiatric ward in New York-Presbyterian Hospital. She is study to be a Psychiatrist at Columbia University."

Linda was amazed, "That sounds so good Shane. How did you meet her?"

Shane felt at easy listening to the excitement in his mother's voice, "I meet her at the movie theater a few weeks ago,"

That's great," Linda said right before their food and drinks came to the table. There was a brief silence as Shane debated on whether or not to tell his mother the other detail about Natalie.

//Ah...what the hell…I might as well. //

"Umm…Mom…there is one more thing I have to tell you about Natalie,"

Linda looked up at her son with concern on her face. She didn't like the tone his voice just took, "What is it Shane?"

Shane sighed, "Natalie is 22 years old."

Shane paused and waited for his mother's reply. Linda sat there staring at her son for a minute before looking down at her plate, "She is the one Stephanie told me about," I was more of a statement then a question but Shane answered it anyway.

"Yes she is…but mom you have to meet Natalie…she is an amazing person with a good heart and a level head on her shoulders. Steph is just upset I ditched her friend in order to spend more time with Natalie but…"

Shane's rambling was cut off by Linda raising her hand up and silencing him. Shane sat there and watched as his mother looked to be in deep thought. Finally she raised her head back up and smiled,

"Does she make you happy Shane?"

"Yes Mom…she really does. I haven't felt this way in a long time."

Linda smiled and reached her over the table to take her son's hands again, "Then that is all that matters Shane,"

Shane was shocked. He had no idea his mother was going to take this so well, "Really?"

"Yes…I am going to be honest son. The age does leave me a little uncomfortable. But I trust your judgment Shane. You have always had a good head on your shoulders so I know that if you think this Natalie is the right girl for you then I know she is. And besides, I like her already for putting a smile on your face which has been lacking for a long time."

Shane smiled and went over to the other side of the table. He hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Mom. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Linda laughed, "You're welcome son."

Shane sat back down at the table and finally started eating. After lifting that off his chest he felt more at ease. He was glad he had an ally in the family about his relationship with Natalie. He was going to need it when he tells the other two who are known for being judgmental…

* * *

After lunch Shane kissed his mother goodbye as he helped her into her limo. Once he closed the door and watched the car drive away he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial on the number he has come to know so well over the past weeks.

"Hello," her soft voice replied.

Shane felt a smile come to his face as he pictured her doing the same thing.

"Hey baby…I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?"

"Nope…I am free,"

"That's good. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight."

"Sure," she said and Shane could feel her warm radiate through the phone. It made him feel good all over.

"That great…I will pick you up at 7?"

"Yea…see you then Shane,"

"See you then Natalie," and with that Shane hung up the phone and blissfully walked over to his car and headed home…

* * *

**A/N: READ & REVIEW GUYS!!!**


End file.
